I Dont Understand?
by WildFire74
Summary: Amy goes over the edge, in more than one way, to releive the pain caused by her love. Sonamy oneshot


Authors notes: Hey my very first story ever written WOOT! There may be a few errors in grammar but anyway I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and all characters belong to their respective owners (Sega).

"I thought that maybe just maybe their was a hint of love that sparkled for me in your emerald green eyes but I was wrong."

She looked down again at the road below, watching as the cars raced by continuing on with their lives carelessly driving through heading to who knows where. The same way her love always raced by never showing love, never showing compassion and barely even caring just that smile he always had spread across his face, as if it was his duty to smile at her.

The wind blew against her face and it once again reminded her of him and the way he never stopped to talk to her but always raced right past.

She had forgiven him many times but this was going too far. A few hours ago she had met with him to ask him on a friendly date but when she asked him, Sonic continued to argue with her not wanting to go, until he couldn't take it anymore and snapped. He yelled a series of things that caused tears to form in her eyes until she couldn't take the pain anymore and just ran and ran never bothering to look back at him and now she was here, on top of the highest building she could find, staring at the ground below.

A gust of wind blew against her face causing her headband to fly off into the breeze along with a sparkling tear from her jade green eyes, Her hair blew about in the wind as if with a mind of its own.

"If you don't love me then...then I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She screamed to the sky but in her heart she knew it wasn't true, she knew she would always love him, and she knew she would be a slave to her love for the rest of her life, waiting and wishing with all of her heart that he would return the feeling but it would never happen.

"Then if you don't love me why do I stay here? What's the point? If you don't love me then the rest of my life will be filled with nothing but pain and misery. I cant live a life like that I just cant... I apologize to all my friends for not saying goodbye and I hope you understand but I cant do this, not anymore. But Sonic I don't apologize to you if anything I wish you could hear me right now and witness this so you might feel the same pain that I have felt for so long but then again how could you, you don't care about me and you never did! So, how could you even shed a single tear at this moment?"

"Amy?" A voice called from behind her it sounded sad and small. She turned around to see those emerald green orbs once again staring at her. She slowly began backing away toward the edge but stopped dead when she noticed something. His eyes were watery as if he'd been crying but how was that possible? He didn't care a single bit about her.

He slowly walked toward her. "Amy what are you doing up here?" He asked in a caring tone. Amy's eyes began to well up with tears. " How could you ask that question?" She said inching closer toward the ledge. "I'm doing you a favor, staying out of your way forever." Sonic's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing. "Just think of it this way, you'll never have a nuisance again, no one your forced to save all the time, and best of all no one constantly following you destroying your freedom."

Amy stood on the edge of the building as tears flew from her eyes. "Goodbye Sonic I'm sure your life will be better without me.." She said as she leaped from the building and closed her eyes waiting for the pain she had caused him to end, waiting for the misery of her entire life to be swallowed up by eternal darkness...but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see a hand holding hers. "Amy please don't say things like that." Sonic said as tears flowed from his eyes, as he tried desperately to pull her up. "Sonic stop I cant go on like this I know you don't love me so the only reason you could be saving me is because its your duty to save people but please don't save me just let me fall...please.." She pleaded. "How could you ever think that?" Sonic replied as he grabbed Amy's other hand and pulled her back up.

"Sonic please your making this harder for me than it is" Amy said. "I can't stand the way you torture me every day. You never pay attention to me and you make my life miserable. I love you so much yet you never return the feeling so, why should I carry on?"

"Because that's not true." Sonic said as he threw his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. Amy gasped in shock and her mind filled with questions. "Sonic, I don't understand?" Amy questioned. "I was afraid." Sonic replied "Afraid that if I told you the truth you would become Eggman's primary target. I couldn't let that happen to you. How could I?" "You mean you always..."Amy's voice trailed off "From almost the first day I met you." Sonic said as he pressed his lips softly against hers.


End file.
